


If This Was Expectation vs Reality, This Would Be Reality

by Anita_Deity



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Chaos, Day 2: Campfire, Dialogue-Only, Don't eat the blue marshmallows, Gordon Ramsay is probably quaking, Hyrule isn't the only one who eats possibly dangerous stuff, I have no regrets, Not Beta Read, Shenanigans, This is exactly how it would have gone, Um...I honestly don't have anymore tags-, Wind is a mood, based on a true story-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anita_Deity/pseuds/Anita_Deity
Summary: This is how a campfire goes when it comes to these guys, I don't make the rules.
Kudos: 34





	If This Was Expectation vs Reality, This Would Be Reality

“We got wood for the campfire!”

“...” 

“We can’t use that”

“Why not?”

“The wood’s painted! We can’t use that!” 

“It’s only wood! It’s still usable!” 

“Paint is toxic you dunce! That could kill us if it got in our food! Don’t forget the fumes!”

"We've gone through worse!"

"You found this is an abandoned shack! What if it's poisoned?!"

“And?”

“What do you mean “and?”. Explain- Aaaand you already lit a fire. Great. Don’t come crying to me when you’re on your deathbed from food poisoning” 

“At least it wasn’t filled with termites…”

“Oh, yeah that would have sucked big time” 

“I still think we shouldn’t eat anything made over the toxic fire” 

“Relax, we’ll be fineee..” 

“You say that like it’s a good thing- WIND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!” 

“I’m roasting a marshmallow.” 

“That sure as hell doesn’t look like one!” 

“Why-why is it like that?” 

“It’s a little burnt but still delicious!” 

“Wind, charr shouldn’t look dark blue.” 

“Exactly! This is why we should extinguish- OH MY GODDESS WIND DON’T EAT IT-” 

“ ‘Oo -ate” 

“He ate it whole..He ate the dark blue, toxic marshmallow whole…’Aight your funeral Wind!” 

“Oh leave him alone! Seriously it’s fine, nothing will happen!” 

“We’re going to die..” 

“Well, not all of us..Sky’s already in the tent sleeping” 

“Of course he is” 

“Four please get down from the water tower..” 

“I’m not coming down until we have a decent, nontoxic campfire!” 

“Sweet Hylia...Will all of you calm down already?!” 

“Hyrule, not you too!” 

“What? Win- aid if tafes gud!”

“Wild, I thought you of all people would- Hylia above...Wild no!” 

“Wild, ies!” 

“This campfire is a disaster!” 

“I couldn’t agree more..” 

‘’...What do we do now?” 

“If you’re gonna search for more wood there’s some more where we found-” 

“NO!” 

“...Fair.” 

“Maybe we should move locations?” 

“Sure, as soon as those two stop trying to impale each other with oversized sticks” 

“As soon as they what-” 

“Stop fighting with oversized sticks” 

“Why are they screaming like that? That’s more chaotic than normal” 

“It’s probably the marshmallows” 

“Probably..”

“Can we agree that neither Wild nor Hyrule is allowed to go search for firewood again?” 

“Yes”

“Yeah

“Agreed”

“Please” 

“Then it’s settled. Now, let’s enjoy the..whatever this is while it lasts hm?” 

“Yessir”


End file.
